¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Remus!
by Maijo
Summary: One shot. Remus está de cumpleaños y hacer que todo resulte perfecto no es nada fácil. Relato desde el punto de vista de Sirius Black. Slash suavecito.


_Quise hacer algo un poco más cómico, pero no sé cómo habrá resultado. _

_Sean ustedes mis jueces._

_Saludos._

_Maijo. _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Feliz cumpleaños Remus.**

_Un relato__ descrito por Sirius Black._

_Remus siempre se ha levantado temprano, pero en las fechas especiales, la ansiedad lo hace desvelarse. Por eso, para conciliar el sueño, se dedica a mirar a Sirius. Se ve tan tranquilo y tan__ en paz, que no parece el joven impulsivo y arrojado que en verdad es. _

_Cuando Remus ve la acompasada y perfecta respiración de su pareja, cierra los ojos y está seguro que éste, será el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. _

Cuando el reloj despertador sonó, me encontraba en el cuarto sueño. Así que en efecto, pueden asumir que no lo escuché, ya que soy un jodido tronco sin oídos que no es capaz de levantarse temprano ni siquiera por el cumpleaños de su Moony.

James tiene razón… Soy un chucho sin consciencia.

Desperté pasado el medio día y debía levantarme a las 9:30 para hacer todo lo que debía hacer. Cuando vi la hora, juro por Merlín que casi me caí de la cama cuando salté de ella. Por suerte, Lily había cumplido su parte del plan y ya se había llevado a Remus fuera del castillo. Lo malo, es que sólo me quedaban cuatro horas para preparar todo. Siempre supe que no sería una tarea fácil.

No diré que me duché, porque sería una soberana mentira, solamente "pasé" por el agua el tiempo suficiente para sacarme las sábanas de encima, me puse lo primero que encontré medianamente limpio, ya que lo cogí del suelo, y volé –literalmente- a Londres.

Tenía que encontrar el regalo ideal, sin importar el precio. Debía de ser perfecto. Después de todo es para el cumpleaños de Remus y mi Moony sólo merece lo mejor.

Me devané los sesos pensando qué podía ser. Lo más obvio era un libro o una caja de chocolates de mil sabores diferentes, pero por más interesante que se me hizo la idea de probar en su cuerpo dichas maravillas, descarté la idea ya que recordé que era _su _cumpleaños, y ese sería prácticamente un regalo para mí y no para él. Luego pensé que bueno ¡Si disfruta uno, seguro que se lo pasan bien los dos! Pero era casi lo mismo que lo anterior, o más bien, era una sucia triquiñuela para hacerme creer –erróneamente- que lo hacía por él y no por mí, pero terminé dándome cuenta que lo que quería era aprovecharme de Remus un rato… Bueno, tampoco es que él se enoje mucho cuando me aprovecho, así que digamos las cosas por su nombre, al chico le encanta que me cuelgue de su cuello y que lo tumbe en la cama. Y nadie podría culparlo… ¡Joder! Que soy Sirius Black.

Miré la hora y me quedaban sólo tres horas para comprar el regalo, la torta, volver a Hogwarts y arreglar la sala común.

Una fiesta sorpresa da trabajo ¿Saben? Y Gracias a Circe tengo una varita mágica y a Peter para mandar a hacer el trabajo sucio. Mientras él decoraba con guirnaldas color granate y dorado, yo quería desdoblarme para hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo:

1. Las compras –DIOS qué marica fue esa frase- y

2. Ordenar la sala multipropósito – Sí, la idea de los chocolates no me abandona-.

Así que me apresuré en ir por el regalo. Finalmente me decidí por unas partituras de piano de un muerto de esos que tanto le gustan a Remus, un tal Chapín o Chopin, pedí que las envolvieran en papel de seda y corrí a la mejor pastelería de Londres, Madame Charlotte, hace maravillas con las manos, y sus pasteles son manjar de dioses. Me decidí por el de chocolate/frambuesa y pedí como extra unas fresas bañadas en chocolate blanco para decorar. Espero que a mi Moony le guste la idea.

Una vez que tuve el pastel en mis manos me sentí abiertamente más tranquilo, salvo por un pequeño –gran- detalle… ¿Cómo demonios me iba en escoba si tenía ambas manos ocupadas?

Faltaba sólo una hora para que regresara Remus al castillo y comencé a sudar frío, porque por muy ingeniosa que fuera Evans, no se puede mantener a un lobo entretenido tanto tiempo sin levantar sospechas de nada. Así que hice acopio de valor y me monté en la escoba. Respiré profundo varias veces…

- ¡Vamos! Esto no puede ser tan difícil, eres bateador del equipo de Gryffindor, ganador por seis años seguidos de la copa de las casas, valiente guerrero, un león de tomo y lomo… ¡Sirius Black por los pantalones de Merlín! No te puedes asustar por un pastel…

Tomé la escoba con una mano, en la muñeca de la misma dejé la bolsa con el regalo de Remus y en la otra puse la torta. Di la patada que me llevaría a la mejor noche de la vida de Remus y comencé el camino de regreso.

Lo llevaba bien, todo bajo control, el viento a mi favor, la velocidad perfecta, por dos segundos cerré los ojos y la libertad era mi mejor amiga, suspiré y abrí los ojos… Mala idea fue cerrarlos en primer lugar.

No sé de dónde –ni cómo- un pájaro gigante se interpuso en mi camino y el autocontrol se me fue al carajo… Al esquivarlo perdí el equilibrio y con horror ¡¡¡Vi caer el paquete perfecto de la torta de mi Moony!!!

Me lancé en picada hacia el paquete… Vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos. Fue una buena… Y pensé en lo injusta que es la vida con los tipos condenadamente guapos como yo. Instintivamente cerré los ojos –Cómo si eso fuera a aliviar el golpe… Idiota- y estiré mi brazo. Con la punta del dedo medio, alcancé a pescar el asa de la cajita color celeste y rescaté la torta. Respiré aliviado y alcancé, justo a tiempo a esquivar el suelo.

Me quedaba sólo una hora para volver al castillo y aún me faltaba hacer una parada…

Una vez en el castillo, entré raudo y veloz hacia los dormitorios. Pensé que como era casi hora del almuerzo los pasillos estarían desiertos… CRASO error. Parece que justo hoy, todos salieron a comer a la misma puta hora. Creo echaba humo por los oídos, porque todos me miraban extrañados, -Aunque me inclino a pensar que era porque a los que no empujé, simplemente los petrifiqué… Sí, circunstancias extremas, requieren medidas extremas-.

Con mucho esfuerzo logré llegar al séptimo piso –Ahora entiendo que los muggles usan esos elevantadores-, me paseé frente al tapiz tan bien conocido por nosotros los merodeadores y la sala multipropósito se develó ante mí.

En menos de 15 minutos la tenía lista para recibir a Remus a la noche.

Volví a correr hasta la sala común. Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con el grito de Sorpresa. Luego escuché la decepción de los chicos de Gryffindor al ver que no era Moony quién entraba. Gracias al sentido del oído que he desarrollado, logré sentir la voz de Evans cercana.

Todos se escondieron rápidamente y apagaron las luces. Desde afuera escuché la contraseña –_cucuruchos de limón_- y lo siguiente que vi fueron los ojos brillantes de mi Moony, emocionado por la sorpresa.

- ¡Sorpresa, Remus!- Gritaron todos.

Cuando reaccionó, Lily se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Perdona que te hiciera pasar tanto frío hoy, Rem, pero valió la pena ¿Verdad?- Dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

- Fue tu idea, ¿verdad, Sirius?

- ¿Lo dudas?- Pregunté.

- No- Me respondió.

Me sonrió y me tuve que contener para no lanzarme y besarlo frente a todos. Por suerte, apareció James con el pastel y las velas encendidas, justo a tiempo, pues mis fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear.

_Cumpleaños Feliz… Te deseamos a ti… Feliz Cumpleaños Querido Moony… Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

Por debajo de las alegres voces, le susurré a Remus que además de esa fiesta, en la sala de los menesteres le esperaba otra fiesta sorpresa.

Una que incluía sólo a dos personas y todo el chocolate que pudiera comer.

_Si Remus tuviera que rescatar un recuerdo de su memoria para inmortalizarlo, uno solo de muchos recuerdos, elegiría sin duda, la mañana siguiente a su cumpleaños número 17, en Hogwarts. Más específicamente en la sala de los menesteres. _

_El olor a chocolate se mezclaba con el olor a sexo en la habitación. Y el día apenas despuntaba. _

_Cuando recordaba la noche anterior, sentía que la respiración se le arrancaba. Que el mundo se suspendía por unos instantes, para retomar su curso en la exhalación del dormido joven que reposaba a su lado. __Pues no existía mejor lugar en el mundo, ni mejor descanso, que los brazos de Sirius Black._

_Remus siempre se ha levantado temprano, pero en las fechas especiales suele desvelarse. Por eso, __para conciliar el sueño, se dedica a mirar a Sirius. Se ve tan tranquilo y tan en paz, que no parece el joven impulsivo y arrojado que en verdad es. _

_Cuando Remus ve la acompasada y perfecta respiración de su pareja, cierra los ojos y está seguro que __el que pasó, será el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. _

**Fin.**


End file.
